Classes
This system is to be removed in the update for 1.7, however some sembelence of it will still exist. ''' Throughout all the Better Dungeons Mobs, there are some with special classes or abilities. The Classes The mobs will have a special name when used with a Scouter and may have a special weapon or tool (mostly weapon) these include: Vanilla Defenders Ninjas Spearmen Healers Grenadiers Bersekers Archers Bannermen Gunners (Pirate Exclusive, or... supposed to be...) Gladiator Hookers Subclasses The mod also includes the subclasses. each mob has both a class and a subclass. '''Commander and Soldier: The commander subtype mobs can control soldier mobs of the same (eg. a walker commander can control a walker soldier but not a skeleton soldier or any other commander type mob.) control when first introduced meant only that they would group together to try to kill you togehter, and that was pretty scary, but these days as chocolatin improves the A.I., we are nearing the point of organised ambushes and suchlike. watch out in future versions... :) Boss: bosses are not effected by subclass, they operate as a soldier without a commander. even when a same species commander is nearby. limited to 0~3 per dungeon these guys operate as very powerful monsters ususally gaurding large groups of loot chests. want more info? too bad. these are one of those things you should figure out on your own. Ally: using commands it is possible to cause yourself to count as a specific species. this means that the species count as the 'Ally' subclass. an ally will treat you as it's commander. you can use a complicated command system to lead them into battle too! your always free to equip them with any equipment you see fit, and they will not attack you either. '' '''Mercinary:Exactly like the ally, except that they are always on your side. only obtainable through the spawn item, do not spawn ingame.'' ''For more info on the ally/mercinary system visit: Factions '' Use of Class The mobs will use their special to their advantage and sometimes may be mixed (example: Defender with a Dagger) '''Vanilla: '''remember: the vanilla minecraft mobs till spawn too! '''Classless: this is usually only something that happens with player-spawned mobs. right click them with equipment you want them to wear. Hookers: uses a melee weapon in one hand while in the other they hold a hookshot, meaning they can pull you to them and also pull themselves to blocks for chasing after you. Defenders: Will block with their shield to block damage and deflect arrows. Will Shield bash people too close to it when blocking with a big range. Ninjas: Wield a dagger. Weak when encountered face to face, but when not seen, will sneak behind you for a backstab with massive damage. Spearmen: Wield spears and will hit you with an increased range and knockback. Healers: nearly every enemy carries a healing potion or two, but if you know what your doing you can fight that. The guy in the next room healing anyone you injure immediately with their healing staff? not so easy. Will heal their injured friends in battle. Try to take them out first. unless there are two. then just run. Grenadiers: Hold grenades that they will throw at you for damage and may give you air time as well as other effects. they have been known to fight with their other weapon as well. Bersekers: Wield massive Bigswords and will hit you with a lot of damage and knockback but slightly slower than regular fighters. Archers: Wield a longbow, and will shoot you at a range, or punch you if too close to them. They will try to keep their distance from you if you're getting close by backing up. Bannermen: Another support of the team. They hold banners and give their team potion boosts with Resistance, Speed, and Strength for 8 seconds while they're near him. Take him out! (note: very rare) Gunners: Wield a revolver and can take aim and shoot you and back away from you when getting close. Unlike archers punching you with a bow, they will hit you with their other weapon to. Gladiator: Wield two swords and can perform spin attacks witch deal fairly high damage.